The present invention comprises a new Poinsettia, botanically known as Euphorbia pulcherrima, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘EURZ0001’.
‘EURZ0001’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar has pink bract color, relatively large inflorescences with the bracts a little upright directed, early flowering response, dark green foliage, ovate leaves with only weak lobes, and medium to strong growth habit with good branching.
‘EURZ0001’ originates from an induced mutation selected in Enkhuizen, Netherlands in November-December 2011 among flowering greenhouse plants of the parent variety.
The parent was the commercial plant designated ‘SYEP22432’, also known as ‘Titan Red’, and patented as U.S. Plant Pat. No. 22,035, with bright red bract color, somewhat larger dark green leaves, upright and vigorous habit, and early flowering response.
Young plants of the parent variety had been exposed to a mixture of X-ray and Gamma irradiation in Enkhuizen, Netherlands. The treated plants were then grown out in a greenhouse Enkhuizen, Netherlands.
During the flowering season in November-December 2011, ‘EURZ0001’ was discovered and selected as a single mutated plant. The first asexual propagation was made a few months later, by taking shoot tip cuttings from the mutated plant, which were grown out and used for the first flowering trial in Enkhuizen, Netherlands in the fall of 2012. Since then, the plant has been repeatedly asexually reproduced by cuttings in Enkhuizen, Netherlands, and found to be true to type, uniform and stable for the new characteristic.